Medical devices that pump medication into an individual are known and commonly used in the medical industry. Typically the type of medication that is pumped from such medical devices depends on the medical condition that is to be treated. For example, it is getting increasingly common to deliver insulin using an insulin pump to treat a diabetic patient.
Typically, the medical pump devices use a reservoir or a cartridge that contains the medicine to be delivered. The overall size of the medical pump system depends on the size of the cartridge that needs to be used. Since manufacturing of a medical pump device is expensive, manufacturers typically decide which size cartridge they are going to use and design their medical pump systems based on such a size consideration. This limits the cartridges and treatments to sizes that are pre-determined by the manufacturer of the medical pump system.
Therefore, a need exists for alternative infusion systems offering additional flexibility in cartridge sizing.